fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Customer Grand Tournament 2017 Qualifiers
Customers Grand Tournament 2017 Qualifiers will be the quaifing phase of the tournament were the fans select the customer who will clasify to the final phase of Customer Grand Tournament 2017. Format The 150 customers are divided in two sections, one for Flipline Customers and other for Fan Customers, the 110 Flipline Customers are draw in 18 groups and the 50 Fan Customers are draw in 8 groups, from which will emerge the best characters of each group. The system of the qualifiers will be a round-robin, whose standard is: :* A win gives 3 pts :* A tie gives 1 pts :* And a lose does not give points If during the voting one customer give more than 5 votes for against him oponent, the customer give a one Warp Point, the Warp Point are special points in the tournament, this points have a better value than the other points, if a customer give more than 4 Warp Points in this stage, automatically classify to the final phase. Here the list of difference of votes who give Warp Points: :* 5 votes of difference, give 1 Warp Point :* 10 votes of difference, give 2 Warp Points :* 15 votes of difference, give 3 Warp Points :* 20 votes of difference, give 4 Warp Points If a customer give more than 5 votes against him, the customer lose a one Warp Point, if a customer give -4 Warp Points in this stage, automatically are eliminated of the tournament. The list of difference of votes who lose Warp Points is the same of the customers who give Warp Points: :* 5 votes of difference, lose 1 Warp Point :* 10 votes of difference, lose 2 Warp Points :* 15 votes of difference, lose 3 Warp Points :* 20 votes of difference, lose 4 Warp Points The customers with more points and warp points classify to the final stage. If two or more customers have the same points and/or warp points will apply the next criteria: :* Sum of the points and warp points (who has more is first than the one or the others) :* Difference of votes. :* Highest number of votes in favor. :* Fewer votes against :* Winner of the round between the tied. :* Draw. The two best Flipline Customers and the three best Fan Customers of each group plus the best four quarters places qualify to the final phase of the tournament. Flipline Customers Section Group A | |} Flipline, Group A, Round 4A Allan Greg Flipline, Group A, Round 4B Chester Gremmie Flipline, Group A, Round 4C Kenji Cletus Group B | |} Flipline, Group B, Round 4A Boomer Vicky Flipline, Group B, Round 4B Yui Cherissa Flipline, Group B, Round 4C Ripley Xandra Group C | |} Flipline, Group C, Round 4A Cooper Hugo Flipline, Group C, Round 4B Gino Romano Marty Flipline, Group C, Round 4C Vincent Xolo Group D | |} Flipline, Group D, Round 4A Mindy Mandi Flipline, Group D, Round 4B Bertha Tohru Flipline, Group D, Round 4C Hope Penny Group E | |} Flipline, Group E, Round 4A Captain Cori Bruna Romano Flipline, Group E, Round 4B Trishna Rhonda Flipline, Group E, Round 4C Clover Perri Group F | |} Flipline, Group F, Round 4A Matt Austin Flipline, Group F, Round 4B Whiff Rico Flipline, Group F, Round 4C James Sarge Fan Group G | |} Flipline, Group G, Round 4A Janana Crystal Flipline, Group G, Round 4B Maggie Scarlett Flipline, Group G, Round 4C Utah Lisa Group H | |} Flipline, Group H, Round 4A Pinch Hitwell Hacky Zak Flipline, Group H, Round 4B Edoardo Romano Franco Flipline, Group H, Round 4C Roy Taylor Group I | |} Flipline, Group I, Round 4A Julep Scooter Flipline, Group I, Round 4B Ember Olivia Flipline, Group I, Round 4C Akari Koilee Group J | |} Flipline, Group J, Round 4A Johnny Robby Flipline, Group J, Round 4B Steven Iggy Flipline, Group J, Round 4C Wally Georgito Group K | |} Flipline, Group K, Round 4A Joy Edna Flipline, Group K, Round 4B Yippy Nevada Flipline, Group K, Round 4C Wendy Sasha Group L | |} Flipline, Group L, Round 4A Tony Carlo Romano Flipline, Group L, Round 4B Mitch Doan Flipline, Group L, Round 4C Deano Foodini Group M | |} Flipline, Group M, Round 4A Mary Prudence Flipline, Group M, Round 4B Zoe Cecilia Flipline, Group M, Round 4C Emmlette Rita Group N | |} Flipline, Group N, Round 3A Duke Gotcha Chuck Flipline, Group N, Round 3B Hank Kahuna Flipline, Group N, Round 3C Jojo Big Pauly Group O | |} Flipline, Group O, Round 3A Olga Shannon Flipline, Group O, Round 3B Elle Ivy Flipline, Group O, Round 3C Kayla Peggy Group P | |} Flipline, Group P, Round 3A Papa Louie Brody Flipline, Group P, Round 3B Nick Alberto Flipline, Group P, Round 3C Professor Fitz Kingsley Group Q | |} Flipline, Group Q, Round 3A Quinn Sienna Flipline, Group Q, Round 3B Willow Skyler Flipline, Group Q, Round 3C Radlynn Clair Group R | |} Flipline, Group R, Round 3A Rudy Timm Flipline, Group R, Round 3B Connor Santa Flipline, Group R, Round 3C Mayor Mallow Wylan B Fan Customers Section Group A | |} Fandom, Group A, Round 5A Luis Angel Itzel Fandom, Group A, Round 5B Stevenwolf Andy Fandom, Group A, Round 5C Nepo Katy Group B | |} Fandom, Group B, Round 5A Bonnie Dundee Margaret Fandom, Group B, Round 5B Zamora Thomas Fandom, Group B, Round 5C Kevin Lucy Group C | |} Fandom, Group C, Round 5A Cindy Marina Fandom, Group C, Round 5B Alexis Jack Fandom, Group C, Round 5C Jesús Magdaleno Loke Group D | |} Fandom, Group D, Round 5A Conne Benny Fandom, Group D, Round 5B Ricardo Lizarraga Fandom, Group D, Round 5C Steve Gaby Group E | |} Fandom, Group E, Round 5A Emmanuel Stephanny Fandom, Group E, Round 5B Jesús Ramón Garret Fandom, Group E, Round 5C Nathaly Sammy Group F | |} Fandom, Group F, Round 5A Foxter Deply Fandom, Group F, Round 5B Åland Max Fandom, Group F, Round 5C Zdenek Čech America Group G | |} Fandom, Group G, Round 5A Marely Iván Fandom, Group G, Round 5B Michael Miguel Fandom, Group G, Round 5C Alfonso Jade Group H | |} Fandom, Group H, Round 5A Kassandra Ñoño Fandom, Group H, Round 5B Jacqueline Guillermo Fandom, Group H, Round 5C Alab Nicolas Qualifieds Category:Tournaments Category:Customer Grand Tournament Category:Qualifier Tournament Category:LuisAngel01 Category:Fandom